Kyle
Officer Kyle is the secondary antagonist-turned-supporting protagonist from the film Home. He is a long-suffering Boov Traffic Cop who was recently tasked by Captain Smek to hunt down Oh. Appearance Personality Kyle is first seen doing his job as a traffic cop when Oh goes and sees him and calls him "friend"; and Kyle says that he's not his friend, but Oh gives an example like having conversations with when his doing his job but Kyle disagrees with him. Oh wanted to invite him to his party and Kyle says it's a waste of time, but Oh sends him a invite and accidentally sends it to ever Boov on the planet (inlcuding the Gorg), Kyle gets angry with Oh for what he did and explains that if the invite goes to the Gorg he will invade the planet they are recently on, Kyle tries to arrest Oh but sending backup and Oh gets away. Later on Kyle explains to Captain Smek that Oh isn't his friend, but Smek sends him to find Oh and tell what his password is, Kyle investigates the store to see where Oh went, he sees foot prints and follows it towards Oh. Kyle finally finds Oh and Tip at near a bathroom, but Oh does calls him the same name from earlier on but Kyle is still not his friend and will become a boov hero for arrest him, but gets "defeated" by Tip and when he tries to tell Oh that he needs his password, he gets defeat again by accidentally blows up the gas station and survives the explosion. Kyle goes to Paris and tells Smek there is a tiny problem that Oh got away with Tip, his head gets hit by Smek's "Shusher" and Smek tells Kyle if he got any idea what to do; Kyle suggests that they type in random buttons which doesn't work for only Oh knows it. Kyle tries to stop Oh and Tip but gets flung out of one of the pods by Smek and falls off onto the street and gets another pod to go after Oh and Tip but gets crushed by the giant golden horse but some how manages to escape from it within he's pod bubble gets popped by Oh and falls in a trash bin. Later after the Gorg attacks the Boov, Kyle and the rest of the Boov (apart from Smek) was amazed at Oh running towards the "danger", they think of Oh as a Super Boov. Before Smek could hit Oh Kyle grabs his "Shusher" to tell him to stop Shushing, Kyle agrees with Oh to have him as captain and thinks it should be Oh and Kyle makes him; Kyle explains to Oh that he's not the only one who makes mistakes, he's only one was not being Oh's friend, but he becomes Oh's friend again and starts dancing at his Boov party near the end. Powers and Abilities Role in the Crossover Relationships Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III Jack Frost Merida DunBroch Rapunzel Corona Category:Home Category:Home Characters Category:Characters Category:Former Antagonists Category:Support Characters